


sex in the shower

by peachySky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Barebacking, Biting (also quite a lot of it), Blow Job, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, I don't recommend it, I wrote this because there needs to be more pwps with this ship, JinkibumForLife, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Teasing (and a whole lot of it), baby oil as lube, but mainly because of my weird and perverted mind, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachySky/pseuds/peachySky
Summary: If you're searching for the plot, it's in the title.





	sex in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing or no one in this work except for the idea. This is merely my craft of fiction, taken directly out of my head. 
> 
> ———————
> 
> A/N: Funny story, I actually wrote this three years ago and it was saved on my USB, semi-completed. Then I realised that this isn't the only uncompleted fanfic I had saved. So yes, I'm a forgetful and slow writer. I'm working on it... 
> 
> I've been proofing this for a while, but there could be the occasional error every now and then. Feedback is always appreciated^^ 
> 
> If you're not comfortable with the tags, this is the part where you click away. Otherwise, enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. I've posted this on both my LJ and AFF account too. I'll be posting all my works on all three sites from now on. Links are in my profile.

It’s precisely three o’ clock by the time Jinki finishes up his schedules for the day. He isn’t sure when the other members will be done, so he just returns to the dorm seeing as he has nothing else to do. He unlocks the front door to the dorm, stepping into the hallway and removing his shoes before walking to the living room. It’s uncharacteristically silent. Maybe he was the only one who had returned? Jinki decides to walk around a bit to see if anyone else was here yet. There’s no one in the kitchen, and the bedrooms seems to be empty too. He’s about to walk back to the lounge when he suddenly hears a voice cry out. It sounded like Kibum, but he wanted to make sure of it. It had to come from the bathroom though because that’s the only place he didn’t check. Jinki hopes that whoever it was, they hadn’t hasn’t slipped over in the shower or something. They can’t afford to have any injuries, not with their busy album promotions and music shows. Jinki is about to knock on the door but realises that it was left ajar.

He hears the sound of the running shower, panting, cursing, and…a lot of moaning. Yeah, it definitely sounded like Kibum. The leader stands outside the bathroom door, frozen in bewilderment as he begins to wonder whether the effects his sleep deprivation has finally started to kick in. But this sounds too…realistic, too raw to merely be a figment of his imagination. Was Kibum really…no, there’s no way he was doing _that_ …right? But that’s precisely what it sounded like to Jinki. Not that he cared about it or anything. He was a guy too, after all. It dawns on Jinki just then that he was basically eavesdropping on one of his bandmates (most likely) jacking off in the shower. So, being the ever-sensible leader Jinki is, he decides to simply turn around and walk away, pretending none of this ever happened. That is, until what he hears next. 

“Nghh…ah god, J-Jinki, fuck me!”

...

Wait, _what?_

Jinki has to backtrack a bit. As far as he was concerned, Kibum only knew one person with that name. None of it made any sense to Jinki. Kibum usually pokes fun at him for his apparent “condition” (which everyone knows is one hundred per cent real, but Jinki thinks otherwise). He insisted on calling Jinki an old man (which admittedly, is a nickname he has a soft spot for) even though they were only two years apart, not to mention he came in last place (again) just yesterday for that stupid SHINee appearance ranking thing. Oddly enough, Kibum was the one who decided the rankings that time. He finds that instead of disgust, he’s just lost as heck – and yet, he’s the hardest he’s been in a long time. Jinki chooses to ignore that fact and instead decides that he should leave and try to forget what he’s just heard. Yeah, that’s for the best, he tells himself. On his way though, Jinki trips over his own feet and reacts a second too late before he’s tumbling down to the floor with a loud thud. He freezes when he hears the shower turn off in the bathroom and all of a sudden, it’s dead silent. Jinki internally facepalms himself. Out of all the times his legs could have failed him, _this_ was the worst timing of them all.

“Jinki...? Is that you?” The older male lets out an involuntary gasp when Kibum calls him out and he can’t quite figure out how he was identified so quickly and easily. He doesn’t know how to respond either. How the hell are you even supposed to respond when you catch your friend touching themselves? “I um, uh…I need to go out.” He blurts out a blatantly shitty lie, stammering like an idiot. Jinki gets back up on his feet and is about to make a mad dash for somewhere, anywhere that’s not here. “Jinki, come inside,” Kibum suddenly prompts, stopping Jinki abruptly in his tracks. The double meaning doesn’t go unnoticed and it really doesn’t exactly help that Jinki is still harder than a rock. He tells himself to just man up and confront Kibum. It can’t be that bad. He’ll probably just tell Jinki to forget whatever he heard and Jinki will swear on it before promptly leaving without making a fuss. He gives a nod of his head and braces himself, a shaky hand going up to push the door open as Jinki steps into the bathroom. He awkwardly stands around by the door, his palms feeling clammy. He can vaguely make out Kibum’s outline through the cloudy walls of the shower enclosure but he really tries not to focus on it. “Lock the door and come here,” the younger male instructs. He sounds neither angry nor surprised, and it only makes Jinki more anxious. He’s too nervous to protest so he silently complies. “How long have you been standing out there?”

“Not long,” Jinki mumbles, standing approximately two feet away from Kibum. A very naked Kibum. The realisation makes the leader hyper-aware of their situation. “How much did you hear?”

“...I didn't hear anything.” It doesn’t come out as convincing or confident as he would have liked it, but he had no idea how Kibum would react if he told the truth. Much to his dismay though, Kibum isn’t buying it. “I don’t believe you,” Kibum deadpans. Jinki continues standing there awkwardly, very much feeling like he was intruding now. “Look, I…uh, I’m sorry for interrupting. I’ll just leave.”

“No, wait,” Kibum stops him once again. The leader tells himself to exit the bathroom asap. But there was something in the younger’s voice that made him want to stay to see what would happen, and he doesn’t want to accidentally upset Kibum. He keeps his back turned, clearing his throat. “W-what?” Jinki starts to get impatient when he doesn’t get any sort of reply in almost two minutes. The air around him feels suffocating and Jinki is torn between leaving and waiting around for a response. “Does it disgust you?” The older male frowns at the seemingly random question. He doesn’t miss the subtle quiver in Kibum’s tone and Jinki wonders whether it took a look of courage for him to bring this up. “Does what disgust me?”

“Everything you just heard.”

Jinki gulps. “I told you, I didn’t hear a---”

“Jinki, we both know very well that you did. Just tell me, please,” Kibum pleads. Jinki gives in and shakes his head, then realises that Kibum probably wasn’t looking at him. “Not really,” he admits. Quite the contrary actually, he thinks to himself. “I mean, I was shocked at first, but it’s not really any of my business.” A few more seconds of silence pass, but to Jinki they feel like hours. He hears the glass door slide behind him and he begins to panic. Now would be a good time to leave, but his feet feel heavy and won’t move. “Jinki, turn around for me,” Kibum says. His voice sounds a lot different compared to before – smoother, softer, _sultrier_. Whatever game Kibum was playing, he was clearly winning. Jinki clenches his fists by his side with his back still facing the younger male. “Jinki, I won’t repeat myself.” The leader shivers from the cold tone, even though the bathroom is warm and steamy from the shower. Kibum’s voice sounds and feels a lot closer to him than before. He doesn’t know if his ears are playing tricks on him or not, but he visibly tenses when he feels wet, long, milky white limbs encircle his shoulders. “If you won’t do it, I’ll have to make you do it,” Kibum whispers lowly, licking the shell of the brunette’s ear before lightly nibbling on it. The action causes the leader to jump in surprise, and he actually feels his dick twitch in his boxers, sitting painfully stiff between his legs. In an attempt to put some distance between himself and the persistent rapper, Jinki twists around in the younger’s arms. “Kibum, I don’t think you should be---"

He trails off, mouth close to salivating, when Kibum successfully manages to turn him around. Jinki catches sight of the blonde in all his wet and naked glory, droplets of water running down his flawless creamy-white skin, pretty pink lips stretching into a devilish smirk. Jinki’s eyes have a mind of their own as they trail down lower past his chest, even lower past his perfectly toned abdomen and dangerously low until they stop at his pelvis, settling on Kibum’s his dick standing proudly erect and leaking. Jinki lets out a deep groan, and he could have cum from the sight alone. Kibum can see how red the tips of Jinki’s ears become, and he takes pleasure in the reaction.Even in his hopelessly horny state, he can tell that Jinki is enjoying this just as much as he is. Perhaps even more. His guess is confirmed when he finds the massive bulge in Jinki’s pants. It made something stir deep inside the pit of Kibum’s stomach knowing that Jinki was right here in front of him with his hard-on. He licks his lips, fixing his piercing gaze on the leader as he traces a finger down Jinki’s chest before shamelessly cupping his junk through his clothes. Jinki feels like he can’t breathe. Kibum pulls him in closer by the collar of his shirt, leaning in as he continues to slowly rub Jinki. “Yeobo,” he drawls out sexily, and Jinki never knew that such an innocently sweet term could sound so _slutty._

“Do me a favour and fuck me till I can’t use my legs anymore.”

Jinki’s resolve snaps, a low growl emanating from his dry throat. He snakes a hand behind Kibum’s head, pushing it forward until their lips lock together in a heated, sloppy kiss with teeth and a bit too much tongue. And as Kibum mewls blissfully, tilting his head and winding his arms around Jinki’s neck to deepen the kiss, he manages to pull the leader into the shower with him. Jinki lets him, the rational part of his brain choosing not to kick in, and simply closes the glass door behind him. Instead, he yanks the rapper’s body closer by his slender waist, groping Kibum’s plump and perky ass cheeks as he revels in how baby-soft they feel against his rough palms. Kibum whines as he pushes his hips back, needy for more contact. But the leader doesn’t grant him that privilege. Not just yet. Kibum gasps into the kiss when he feels Jinki harshly bite down on his lower lip, and the older male takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into the blonde’s mouth. His moans get swallowed as Jinki’s tongue invades every crevice of his mouth, and he wants to know when their ungainly and dorky leader learned how to kiss like such a sugar daddy. That can come later, though. Kibum’s thoughts get muddled up as the soaked, dirty blonde strands of his hair get pulled back, allowing Jinki to shove his tongue further down the rapper’s tight throat. They go on like that – hungrily making out and caressing their hands over each other as though they’ve been starved of each other’s contact for decades – until their lungs scream for oxygen. They both know this is just the beginning though.

Kibum eventually gets fed up of the fact that Jinki was still fully clothed. “Clothes, off.” The leader pulls his shirt over his head, not bothering to unbuttoning the garment, before tossing it somewhere outside the shower. Kibum is already helping him unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down, his hands faltering for a moment though when he catches sight of a shirtless Jinki. Subconsciously, he begins to admire (read: _ogle_ ) those strong broad shoulders, those thick biceps and every contour in Jinki’s abdominals – all of which he’s been keeping under wraps for all these years. Jinki doesn’t even go to the gym routinely, so where the fuck did all this come from? Kibum doesn’t realise that he’s lasciviously staring at the leader’s half-naked body until Jinki clears his throat to get his attention, a small smirk gracing his lips. The faintest hue of pink dusts across Kibum’s cheeks and he quickly removes Jinki’s pants and boxers, discarding them somewhere along with the shirt. Kibum practically salivates when he finally sees Jinki’s hard on and he reaches out to mindlessly stroke it upwards and downwards without the restriction of clothes this time. Jinki’s breath hitches in his throat at the contact and he reflexively bucks his hips up. “This is quite bold. Even by your standards,” Jinki remarks as he pulls Kibum closer to him, biting his lip when the blonde squeezes around the engorged head of his cock. The younger male shudders as Jinki’s lips run down the long column of his neck. His breathing becomes laboured as Jinki mercilessly sucks and bites the tender flesh until he leaves angry crimson marks that would undoubtedly blossom into bruises and make the other three question their source later on. That can be worried about later, Kibum thinks, sending Jinki a smug smile. “Mmh, I think what I’m about to do next is a lot bolder.”

Before the leader can ask what he means by that, Kibum is down on his knees, rubbing his cheek against Jinki’s groin and humming appreciatively as Jinki curses under his breath. He eyes the stiff cock like it’s the most delectable treat he’s had the pleasure of seeing and proceeds to stroke it. Kibum takes the leaking head passed his lips and sucks on it like it’s a lollipop as he starts to fondle Jinki’s balls. The leader’s knees buckle and he has to make a real effort to keep himself standing upright. He moves his hands to Kibum’s head, threading his fingers through the rapper’s wet locks encouragingly. The blonde continues to tease the head, swirling his tongue around it as he takes in the muskiness and moans when the taste of bittersweet precum fills his mouth up. Kibum swallows the entire length into his mouth, inch by inch. Jinki throws his head back in pleasure and moans because _fuck_ , when did Kibum learn to suck dick better than a porn star? The younger male lopsidedly smiles around the dick in his mouth, extremely satisfied with the reaction, and he gags ever so slightly as the head bumps against his uvula. He manages to keep going a few seconds later, getting used to the feeling, and rhythmically starts to bob his head up and down the long, thick cock as Jinki tugs Kibum’s hair.

He momentarily pulls off with a lewd ‘pop’ to give some attention to the balls. Kibum feels the weight of them on his tongue as he suckles on them eagerly like freshly-picked, juicy cherries. His cheeks puff out as he takes them into his mouth and runs his tongue along the sensitive skin. Jinki abruptly pulls back and Kibum whines at the loss, before the older male shoves his dick back into the rapper’s mouth. He angles Kibum’s head to one side and slowly thrusts in and out so that his cock pushes against his cheek, forming a bulge and flattening out before forming a bulge again. The younger moans wantonly around the dick in his mouth, his own cock painfully hard as Jinki uses him as he pleases. He glances up at the leader through hooded eyes just as Jinki does the same, eyes meeting as their hungry gazes burn into each other to create a silent and tantalising yearning for one other. It was slowly driving Kibum insane. He steadies Jinki’s hips with his hands, deep-throating the leader and ends up having the huge cock lodged somewhere down his throat.

“ _O-oh_ …fuck, K-Kibum, I---!” Jinki’s voice becomes hoarse as he comes undone messily inside the blonde’s tight throat, and Kibum swallows all of it down. He continues to slowly suck on the head, tenderly coaxing more cum from the leader and prolonging his climax. He stops when Jinki pulls his cock out from the younger’s mouth, the last few spurts of jizz landing on Kibum’s cheeks, nose and chin. Jinki watches as Kibum scoops up the remaining cum from his face with his finger before licking it off, and he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t find the action incredibly hot. He hauls the younger boy up for a second kiss, tasting himself on the rapper’s tongue as they made out languidly under the shower before slowly retracting. “So, uh…do you think of the other members in the same way, too?” Kibum gives off an unreadable expression, looking at Jinki for a while as though he’s deep in thought. It takes the latter a second or two to realise that he had unintentionally asked that question aloud. He doesn’t know where it came from himself, but now that it was out in the open, Jinki wanted to know what the answer would be. Strangely enough, he was kind of anxious. “Would it bother you if I said yes?” Jinki averts his eyes, shrugging his shoulders as he hesitates for a bit. “I guess not…” Kibum just laughs wildly. “Liar. You’d be utterly heartbroken.” Jinki flushes red and lightly elbows the younger male in the ribs. “Yah, just give me a proper answer! Or else I’m abandoning you here.” Kibum straightens up at that and stifles his laughter as best he can. He takes the older male’s hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“I don’t invite just anyone for a fuck and then give them the best blow job in the world, sweetie,” he admits cheekily, showing off those trademark dimples through a soft smile. Jinki is thrown off by the contrast between Kibum’s angelic smile and his crude choice of words. He stares at the younger, mouth agape with incredulity. Well, that _was_ a really fucking hot blow job, he has to admit. Kibum chuckles at the reaction he gets. “Only you, old man. Do you have a problem with that?” He’s too impatient to wait for an answer and simply reaches out to take hold of Jinki’s hand, teasingly licking one of the fingers. Kibum proceeds to take it into his wet, hot mouth, running his tongue over it and getting it liberally coated with his spit. Despite Jinki’s mind being at ease now, there’s still so much he wants to ask – since when, why didn’t he find out earlier, does anyone else know? – but he has a difficult time trying to come up with a coherent response. All he can focus on is the sinful way his finger is being sucked. Kibum takes in a second one and wraps his tongue around the digits, getting them nice and slick. Jinki moves his fingers around inside the blonde’s mouth, caressing the pad of his tongue on Kibum’s tongue, unable to stop the satisfied groan that leaves his throat.

That’s all Kibum needs to keep going. He takes the fingers a bit deeper, moving his head up and down on them. What a tease, Jinki thinks. The leader can already feel himself slowly getting hard and impatient by the second. He withdraws his fingers before promptly turning Kibum around and bending him over. Jinki’s hands reach out for those supple ass cheeks, freely squeezing and groping them before pulling them apart to reveal that perfectly pink and puckered hole. He presses a spit-covered finger against it, finding that it slips inside with ease. Jinki groans as his mind conjures scenes of an aroused Kibum pleasuring himself, desperately fingering his ass – and it succeeds in making him harder. Jinki’s finger breaches the deliciously tight sphincter of Kibum’s ass, thrusting it into the blonde’s pliant body. “So slick and open,” Jinki mutters as he pushes in a second digit, scissoring the blonde vixen open wider. Kibum moans and pushes his ass back greedily as Jinki’s fingers goes in all the way up to his knuckles. They were thicker than his own and reached deeper, stirring up his insides.

“Did you imagine that I’d do this to you, baby? Fingering you wide open in the shower as you moan my name, hmm?” Jinki punctuated each word with sharp thrusts of his fingers to Kibum’s puckered hole. The blonde nods in embarrassed pleasure, gasping when the fingers suddenly bump against a bundle of nerves deep inside of him. Jinki smirks, taking that as his cue to curl his fingers and rub against the sweet spot repeatedly. Kibum cries out when he feels something hot, wet and slick lap up against his hole and he braced a hand against the glass wall. Jinki deftly slips his tongue inside alongside his fingers, making lewd and noisy slurping noises as he licks and sucks on the pink rim. Kibum moans loudly at the foreign sensation, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Jinki shoves his tongue even deeper, licking against his walls and gradually working the entrance open even more. Kibum mindlessly reaches behind him and pulls his cheeks apart, urging the leader to continue, mewling in ecstasy when he feels a third finger being shoved inside. He can already feel himself dangerously teetering between tears of pleasure and the point of no return. The older male begins stroking Kibum’s leaking cock, digging his nail into the slit, and at the same time swirling his devilish, hot tongue around the stretched hole. “Oh god…ah, Jinki, I-I’m---” 

Kibum nearly screams in ecstasy and goes completely static as his orgasm crashes into him like a freight train. He cums hard all over the wall and Jinki’s hand, sobbing when the leader pulls his fingers out and gives a final slobbery lick to his hole. Jinki slowly licks away every trace of cum from his hand, almost as though he was savouring the taste, until Kibum is blushing furiously all the way down to his neck. He lightly smacks Jinki’s shoulder, sulking. “Yah! You should have warned me or something before you did that,” he nags breathlessly. Jinki sends him a deceitfully innocent smile, trailing fluttering kisses along Kibum’s face. “Oh? I was under the assumption that you thoroughly enjoyed that. Am I wrong?” Kibum glares at the older man, but anyone could see that there was no real anger in those feline eyes. “…Shut up old man and get inside me already,” he snaps in frustration to conceal his mild embarrassment, managing to divert the subject. “Yes, darling,” the leader complies jokingly as he winds his arm around the angry vixen. He starts tracing one of Kibum’s dusky pink nipples with his tongue, and the blonde hisses when Jinki suddenly bites down on it lightly. Jinki tweaks the unoccupied nipple between the pad of his index finger and thumb, twisting it gently, and Kibum slots a thigh in between Jinki’s legs. He rubs his knee against the leader’s crotch, satisfied when he finds Jinki hard. The older man scans the bathroom and reaches out for the first thing his eyes land on – which happens to be some strawberry and rose shower gel. He would be using it as a sort of makeshift lubricant, except for the fact that Kibum was shooting him spears and daggers with his eyes in warning. It kind of terrified the shit out of Jinki. So, he leaves the pretty-smelling shower gel alone and grabs a bottle half-filled with baby oil instead. He pops the lid open, pouring the remnants of the oil over the palm of his hand.

The younger male watches as Jinki palms and strokes that larger-than-average dick of his in quick, short motions, liberally coating it with the mixture of his precum and baby oil. Kibum is momentarily transfixed as he gulps. He mentally gives himself a pat on the back for swallowing that monster down his throat earlier like a professional cock sucker. He had always held onto his suspicions when it came to Jinki and his package since their training days. Call him sick, a pervert, a sick pervert, what have you. But he knew for a fact that their fans weren’t exactly pure in this matter either, because who else coined ‘dubulge?’ And as Jinki bends him over the second time that day and presses the head of his dick against his entrance, Kibum knows exactly what he wants. “Jinki, _please_ ,” he sobs when Jinki stops him from pushing his ass back onto the older male’s groin, his own dick growing painfully hard and already leaking precum.

“Please what? You’re being too vague, Bummie.” Kibum hasn’t heard that nickname in years, and he would be grinning like a fool if Jinki wasn’t being such a fucking tease right now with his hard on pressed right up against his ass. “Just hurry up and fuck me, Jinki.” He hears the leader chuckle under his breath and Kibum feels like he’ll go crazy when Jinki’s dick still doesn’t go inside him. “Tch, where are your honorifics?” Jinki doesn’t really care whether the members address him as hyung or simply by his name, but he enjoys the choked cries of desperation from the rapper nonetheless. He maps his hands across Kibum’s nude, gorgeous body before they settle on the subtle curve of his hips. “Uggh…! I swear to god hyung, just fuck me! Fuck me hyung, before I---”

Kibum’s words die on his tongue when Jinki drills into him in a single smooth and slick motion, only stopping when his balls are touching Kibum’s ass. The blonde cries out at the sudden intrusion as his body tries to get accustomed the massive girth. “Holy shit, w-why are you so freakishly big…?!” Jinki wondered whether Kibum was complaining about his size or not, but the moan that follows makes him feel better. “Uh, good genes, maybe?” Kibum feels like wiping that cheesy grin off of Jinki’s face, so he cranes his neck and pulls the older male closer to roughly kiss him. Jinki kisses back with fervour and starts with slow, shallow and controlled thrusts of his hips when Kibum wiggles his ass. He grunts as the vixen clenches tightly around his shaft and his mind goes blank with the mind-numbingly amazing sensation of being sucked inside that irresistible heat. “H-harder,” Kibum groans out. Jinki grips onto the younger male’s hips before he picks up the pace, slamming inside Kibum’s enticing, delicious ass. Kibum pushes back, eagerly meeting all of Jinki’s hard relentless thrusts as the sound of skin slapping together, profanities and desperate moans reverberate off the walls. 

Jinki pulls out and abruptly makes Kibum’s side press against the wall. He lifts one of Kibum’s legs and hitches it up so that it rests on his shoulder before he clumsily shoves his dick back inside. Kibum moans from the new angle as it allows Jinki to reach inside to a depth he wasn’t aware of. It was a fortunate thing he was flexible, or else the position would have made for a rather painful stretch. Kibum’s voice cracks as he nearly shrieks when he suddenly feels Jinki hit his prostate dead on. “Ah shit, hyung…! R-right there! Don’t stop!” Every single one of his limbs feel like jelly and his legs begin to quiver.

“How does it feel, babe? How does it feel to have my cock deep inside of you, making a mess out of your greedy, slutty little ass? Tell me, do you like it? Do you like the way my cock is stretching you open and filling you up, hmm?” Jinki’s filthy words manage to turn Kibum into a moaning and writhing mess. Did Jinki take lessons for talking like that or something? “F-feels so good—nghh–so huge. Your cock feels so huge inside me,” Kibum cries out, his speech slurring as Jinki’s cock kept bumping against the sweet spot deep inside him. Jinki looks smug at the change in Kibum’s lexis. He could recognise that dialect in a heartbeat, but never did he think that he could bring it out at a time like this. It would certainly make for a colourful conversation later on. The leader grips Kibum’s hips so tightly that he’s sure he’ll be leaving marks on the skin, and he revels in the hopelessly wrecked moans and whimpers he elicits from the younger male. Jinki holds Kibum’s leg in place as he starts pounding into the vixen at an inhumane speed, aiming for that spot that was driving the blonde insane. Kibum’s back arches and his toes curl from the overwhelming pleasure, getting closer and closer to another intense orgasm.

“J-Jinki, shit, I can’t anymore…I’m—” 

“Are you gonna cum, baby? Gonna cum for me right here as I fill you up?” Kibum doesn’t get a chance to reply. He comes violently all over himself when Jinki practically bends his body in half – leg splayed out impossibly wide – and roughly bites down on his clavicle. Kibum sounds broken as he all but screams, moaning Jinki’s name as the leader thrusts in a few more times before emptying all his load into the younger male’s ass. He continues thrusting for a while, milking his orgasm, before pulling his spent cock out. Jinki watches in satisfaction the way his cum is dribbling out of Kibum’s hole, running down those perfect thighs. Jinki carefully lowers Kibum’s leg so that he can stand properly. He thinks it’s probably not the best decision based on how tightly Kibum is holding onto his shoulders for leverage. Jinki secretly finds Kibum’s inability to properly stand up after their fuck quite hot and endearing at the same time. He licks the cum from Kibum’s toned stomach, swirling his tongue around his navel as the rapper laughs and complains breathlessly at the same time, mumbling something about being too ticklish. He does the same thing when Jinki licks the cum off of Kibum’s chest, causing him to tug the leader’s hair in protest. Kibum gets the shower running as the cum and perspiration get washed away under the jets of warm water.

While he’s distracted, Jinki kisses his way up to Kibum’s neck, discovering that he had left a small wound from earlier. He licks over the bitten, reddened flesh soothingly, gently sucking on it causing Kibum to wince in mild discomfort. Jinki presses a delicate kiss to the area as he tightly wraps his arms around Kibum’s waist, licking the skin just below his ear. “I had no idea you could use your satoori in the middle of sex. That’s pretty hot, you know.” Kibum nuzzles his face in the juncture of Jinki’s neck and sinks his pearly whites into the sweaty skin, repeating the action on the older man’s Adam’s apple for good measure. “Ow! Hey, what was that for?” Jinki complains, pouting like a child as he rubs the bitten areas. But when Kibum proceeds to wind his body around Jinki’s frame and cling onto him, Jinki’s heart positively melts. The leader really couldn’t get mad at Kibum when he turned into a human koala – and an adorable one at that. “Don’t embarrass me, old man,” Kibum retaliates. Jinki smirks in mild amusement as he leans forward, almost closing the miniscule distance between their faces. Kibum is about to go in for the umpteenth kiss that day when they hear muffled, hushed voices coming from outside.

They stop and exchange a look of scepticism before Jinki turns the shower off. After drying themselves and wrapping a towel around their lower halves, Kibum unlocks the door and swings it open. They’re greeted by the sight of a surprised Taemin, an even more surprised Minho and a smug-looking Jonghyun, all collapsed on top of each other in a heap of tangled limbs on the floor as soon as the door opened. They scramble to their feet, brushing off the invisible dirt from their clothes. Minho flees the scene wordlessly, as though he wasn’t just listening in on Kibum and Jinki getting it on. Jonghyun follows suit, but not before giving the pair a shit-eating grin and a less-than-subtle thumbs-up. Kibum rolls his eyes in disapproval, and Jinki internally groans as he hides behind the rapper. Taemin shoves past them both to retreat to the bathroom in favour of emptying his bladder. Jinki and Kibum get pushed out into the corridor with their dripping wet hair and slightly shivering half-exposed bodies.

“Hey, who used up all my baby oil?!” 

Kibum throws his head back and bursts out laughing like a hyena as Jinki’s eyes widen in what can only be construed as fear. “Go on, leader, explain to our maknae why his precious baby oil is all gone.” He pats Jinki on the back before leaving the older male to fend for himself. 


End file.
